


Under The Mistletoe

by stay_moonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: He Blushes A LOT, M/M, New Years, No mcd or sad ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, but yea FLUFF, cause I’m angel and you know it, chan needs to check everywhere in his house to take down decorations, either that or Minho and Felix are little shits, hyunjin blush king, ily alyss, kissy kissy, like seriously, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: What happens when someone forgot to take down some Christmas decorations for their New Years party?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyss_inwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_inwonderland/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Alyss this is for you uwu

Hyunjin shouldn’t have agreed to attend this party.

Well, it’s more of a small get together between his own group of friends but he’d much rather be spending his New Year’s Eve huddled under a mass of blankets and binge watching k-drama on Netflix.

“Oi, Hyunjin!” Felix, fellow dance major and Hyunjin’s best friend since forever, grabbed the dancers attention from his thoughts. “You look a little off, everything alright?” Felix tilts his head slightly, concern etched onto his face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Hyunjin responds as he swirls the contents inside the red cup he was holding, bringing him back to the conversation. “Just thinking.” Felix's eyes widen for less then a second before lowering and his mouth starts to form a sly smirk.

“Would this thinking happen to be about,” Felix lightly places his hands on the sides of Hyunjin’s head before swiftly moving Hyunjin’s focus to the rest of their friends around the couch, one person catching his eye more than the others. “Han Jisung?”

Han Jisung.

The boy that has had Hyunjin’s heart since the moment he walked into the creative writing lecture they both shared the first day of sophomore year. With his blond hair and squirrel-like features, it was hard to look away from the boy and for the dancer to focus. It was pure coincidence that they ended up having mutual friends in the likes of Changbin and Seungmin, the couple being the connection between the nine of them all coming together and sharing the close bond they all have now.

Hyunjin can feel his cheeks heat up and could feel Felix lightly tap them before joining the others at the couch, leaving Hyunjin at the table full of snacks and alcohol.

***

Hyunjin manages to let loose and abandon any thoughts about his desire to head home not long after and starts to join his friends and enjoy the rest of the evening with them. He spent the majority of the evening with Changbin and Seungmin, conveniently ignoring when they shared any form of affection towards each other and always teasing them whenever he catches a glimpse.

“You just wish you could do that with Jisung.” Seungmin responds one time and his boyfriend, who was leaning into his chest, starts to laugh while agreeing which lead to the second time that night where Hyunjin had red cheeks.

It really didn’t help that his crush on Jisung was known by everyone except Jisung himself because the boy was so oblivious.

Hyunjin promptly excuses himself from the conversation at that moment to head towards the bathroom, hoping that if he splashed some cold water on his face, the blush would go down so he could socialise in peace. Before he could proceed to the room which he desired to occupy at that moment, he walks past Minho and Felix giggling while smirking at Hyunjin. His other fellow two dance majors always had a close bond and currently everyone has bets on how long it would be before they open their eyes and realise their feelings for each other. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the pair as he continues to walk down the hallway of Chan and Woojin’s apartment, remembering that the bathroom was the second door to the right before entering.

After a splash of cold water and a small conversation with himself thanks to the mirror above the sink, Hyunjin is blush free and turns the doorknob and opens the bathroom door. What Hyunjin didn’t expect was to find someone with their hands raised, ready to knock on the other side.

Han Jisung.

“Oh, Hyunjin, hey.” Jisung exclaims, the wide smile on his face piercing Hyunjin’s heart as he smiles back.

“H-hey Jisung.” Hyunjin mentality slaps himself for stuttering and hoping that the younger didn’t notice.

“You alright?” Jisung asks, a look of concern on his face. “You left to come here in quite a hurry and your cheeks were all red. Did you drink too much?” Hyunjin’s heart aches as Jisung voices his concern but he also curses at himself for letting everyone take notice of his cheeks.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Hyunjin says a little too fast for anyone to understand and he could see that by the continued confusion plastered onto Jisung’s face. “I’m fine.” Hyunjin repeats and he sees the younger give him a small smile before taking a glance up. 

“Oh.” Jisung mutters as his eyes widen. “Who left that there?” Hyunjin takes a glance up, confused as to what Jisung’s staring and and his eyes widen at the sight too.

Hanging above the bathroom door was mistletoe.

“Uhhh-“ Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. It was, after all, after Christmas so the mistletoe should just be taken down and nobody would be the wiser as to what had occurred. But a small part of him wanted to ignore all that, wrap his arms around the shorter boys shoulders and kiss him like he would never get the chance to again.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, nobody would-“ Hyunjin manages to blurt out, mentally cursing as the heat rises on his cheeks for the third time that night. He was cut off by the soft giggles produced by the smaller boy in front of him.

“It’s still hanging and it’s not the new year yet so,” Jisung trails off, eyes now directly on Hyunjin, or were his eyes directed to his lips, the dancer had no clue anymore.

“I-“ Hyunjin tries to get a word out but was cut off again by Jisung wrapping his arms around his shoulders and groaning out of frustration into his chest.

“Why do you have to be so cute?” It was muffled but Hyunjin could understand every word. His eyes widen and he swore it started to get unnaturally hot in this doorway which they were both occupying.

“What?” Was all Hyunjin was able to get out as Jisung lifts his head up to stare at the dancer, arms however not leaving his shoulders.

“Do you know how hard it is to concentrate in that stupid creative writing lecture when I know you’re right behind me?” Jisung exclaims and Hyunjin swears he never knew his eyes could ever be as wide as they were in that current moment. “I can’t do any work because I know the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen is sitting behind me and I can’t focus because my mind is occupied by the thought of you.” 

Yes, Hyunjin could smell the slight smell of alcohol on Jisung’s breath but everyone has been drinking tonight being New Year’s Eve and all but the older hopes that Jisung isn’t too drunk and isn’t saything all of this as a kind of sick joke towards Hyunjin.

“You’re being serious right now?” Hyunjin is going to slam his head against the wall once this is over due to his apparent lack of vocabulary at this moment in time as is crush is confessing to him. He spots Jisung nod, a starstruck smile on his face and eyes sparkling, staring at Hyunjin as if he hung the moon and the stars in the sky. “I just don’t want you to regret anything because I like you so much.” Hyunjin mutters, hoping that Jisung couldn’t hear him but alas, luck was not on his side that night as the look on Jisung’s face changes, recognition as to what the older said clear.

“You like me too?” Was all Jisung asks and a faint nod from Hyunjin was all it took before Jisung moved on of his hands up to Hyunjin’s cheek, caressing it gently before closing the short distance they had between each other with a kiss.

Hyunjin could feel a stray tear fall down his cheek as he kisses Jisung, feeling as if he was currently in a dream but as he felt warm lips against his and a small hand against his cheek, he knew he couldn’t dream something as perfect. They part after only a few seconds to give each other shy smiles. Jisung wipes the stray tear off of Hyunjin’s face and starts to giggle.

“Good thing Chan hyung didn’t take all the decorations down after Christmas.”

Maybe they decided to not tell anyone what had happened between them and as midnight stuck and they were all squishing on the balcony to watch the abundance of fireworks being lit simultaneously celebrating the new year, they kissed again, oblivious to the multiple curses, cheers and various notes and coins being passed around the friends surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Love, Vic <3


End file.
